Elfling At War: The Council of Thranduil
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Thranduil had a tough choice to do, which involved Legolas, his elfling.[Completed].
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Title: Elfling At War: The Council of Thranduil

Series: Elfling At War

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst ahead, fluff, and torture… OC's.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Thranduil had a tough choice to make, which involved Legolas, his elfling.

Note: Legolas is still an elfling in his father's eyes.

Note2: The **first** part in "Elfling At War" series.

**Mirkwood**

Legolas walked to his father in shame, as he was the guard for Gollum.

"Iôn, what are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be guarding the creature?" Thranduil asked..

Legolas's face seemed to grow paler, and Thranduil thought it might because his son had not slept much since he had put him in charge of the creature.

"Has something happened?" Thranduil asked worriedly.

Still no answer came.

"I will not be angry with you, ion-nin," Thranduil assured him and clasped his son's shoulders, demanding his attention.

Legolas raised his head a little so he looked in his father's eyes, and opened his mouth. His lips trembled with fear as he spoke.

"Gollum has escaped!" Legolas spoke suddenly, then lowered his head in shame.

Thranduil watched his son very carefully, and lifted his head, and asked, "When did it happen?"

"Several minutes ago," Legolas said, as he looked at his father with wet eyes, and continued, "It seemed that the creature escaped during an orc attack." He said in fear, as he thought of what his father would do to him.

"Were you hurt?" Thranduil his son, fearing he was wounded.

"Nothing but mere scratches, Adar." Legolas answered.

"It is not your fault." Thranduil said as he let his son know that he should not blame himself.

Thranduil stared worriedly at his son; he noticed the storm in his son's blue eyes, as the tears fell.

Thranduil moved his hand over his son's face and wiped the tears away before pulling his son into a warm hug.

"Forgive me Adar…" Legolas sobbed as he felt he failed the charge his father gave him.

Thranduil moved his hands over his son's hair and stroked it, as he found himself repeating his words, "It is not your fault, let the pain and the guilt go."

Legolas pulled from the hug, and said, "But Adar, the guards that been with me were killed saving ME!" Legolas made certain that he emphasized the last word.

Thranduil knelt by his son, and cupped his face, looked in his eyes and spoke softly, "It was not your fault, ion-nin, you have to let go of the shame and guilt. This is not your fault, and I am happy to see you alive."

Legolas wiped the tears and still in doubt, "Is it not my fault?"

"No, ion-nin. Now, your brothers are waiting for you in the kitchen…" Thranduil answered as he tried to calm his son, and encouraged him to join his brothers, as he sent him to eat.

Legolas started to walk over the kitchen, as he stopped, and turned his head over his father.

Thranduil still could see the doubts on his son's face, and repeated softly, "It was not your fault, ion-nin. Your brother waiting for you… they missed their little brother…"

A few days later, the King held a council, which he called his sons to attend.

Thranduil was worried about Greenleaf did not want him to face the council as the guilt might begin eating at him all over again. After all, Legolas was his elfling, and he cared about him.

The council of Thranduil was about to start, and yet Legolas felt alone. It seemed to him that his father did not want him to join the council because he had failed him.

* * *

Ťhrinān, was the eldest son of Thranduil. He watched his Adar, waiting for him for to call the council to order.

Thranduil stood, and started the council with his voice breaking, "The council will begin with the question of who should take responsibility for the creature's escape."

Legolas heard every word; he swallowed and tried to digest his father's words. He did not want his brothers to take the blame for his failure. He would not allow that to happen.

'I am the one that should take the blame. My brothers did nothing wrong… only me.' Legolas thought in despair, knowing that he should be the one to go.

Legolas elected to hear what the council decided before he acted.

"Adar," Ťhrinān called over his Adar as he stood, "I should take the responsibility. I would not have Greenleaf take any blame. He almost suffered serious injury. Luckily the guards saved his life."

"I cannot let you go ion, I need you here with me." Thranduil exclaimed.

"Then whom would you prefer to go, Ţraiåd, Yellowleaf, or Greenleaf?" Ťhrinān asked his father.

"Ţraiåd and Yellowleaf are not going anywhere. They need to go on their first hunting trip, so they are not going. And Greenleaf is staying here, I do not want him hurt." Thranduil determined.

"Then who will go?" Ťhrinān asked.

It seemed that his father did not want to send any of his sons to Imladris, so he wondered who would go.

"I have time to consider that. It is too soon to decide who will go." Thranduil answered over his son with concerned in his voice.

Ťhrinān nodded, agreement in his eyes.

* * *

The princeling heard it all, and knew that he should go.

He should be the one to leave his homeland and ride to Imladris to attend the council of Elrond. After all, it was he that lost Gollum, not his brothers.

* * *

**As night fell on Mirkwood **

_**Inside the palace**_

"Ťhrinān!" Thranduil called.

"What is it Adar?" Ťhrinān asked with concern as he could see the worry and fear on his Adar's face.

"Have you seen Greenleaf?"

"Nay… is he not in his room?" Ťhrinān asked and hurried to his brother's room.

As he entered, he noticed the parchment on the pillow and grew more concerned.

"Adar… look!" Ťhrinān said as he pointed to the parchment that lay on the pillow.

Thranduil took it and began to read. Ťhrinān watched his father's eyes fill with tears.

"What is it?" Ťhrinān asked.

"Read it…" Thranduil handed him the parchment.

Ťhrinān took it from his father's hand and started to read, he too could feel tears falling from his eyes.

'Oh… Greenleaf… why did you do this all alone?' Ťhrinān wondered.

"_Dear Adar and brothers,_

_Adar, you know that I am the one that should go to Imladris. The creature was in my care and I am the one who lost him. Ťhrinān, _Ţraiåd_ and Yellowleaf, did nothing wrong._

_I hope that you can forgive me, Adar, for my acts. Please do not be worry. I am taking Galdor and Silinde as my new guards and the horse that you gave me._

_I love you all._

_Your brother and son,  
__Greenleaf."_

"Bring him home! Ride after him and bring him back Ťhrinān!" the king feared for Legolas and missed him already.

"He has already gone Adar." Ťhrinān's voice was sad. He knew how stubborn his little brother was. No matter what you told him, he did not believe,. This act of leaving everything behind only to take all the blame on his shoulders, stunned Ťhrinān and left the big brother speechless.

"Tell me what should I do, I do not want to lose him, he is only an elfling." Thranduil cried in agony as he thought, 'Why have you left ion? It was not your fault, it never was.'

"Adar…you must send a messenger to Imladris to inform Lord Elrond." Ťhrinān replied, clasping his father's shoulders.

**The End**

**Interlude 1 coming soon...**_ next week_


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

_A/N: Forgive me for the long time. _

Title: The Council of Thranduil – Interlude 1

Series: Elfling At War

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:nautika

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and torture… OC's.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Thranduil had a tough choice to make, which involved Legolas, his elfling.

Note: Legolas is a mere elfling, not yet an adult.

_Note2: The **first** part in "Elfling At War" series._

**Interlude 1**

**Mirkwood**

Ťhrinān walked with his father through the hallway, as they headed to the king's room.

Thranduil was fortunate that his eldest was with him, giving him his full support, and helping him write the message down. Without him, Thranduil did not know what he would do.

He stared at the blank parchment and could do nothing except think of Legolas, his missing son, and take all the blame upon his shoulders.

"Adar?" Ťhrinān called, bringing his fathers father from his deepest thoughts.

"What?" Thranduil asked as if he was caught off guard.

"Write, let Lord Elrond knows about Greenleaf, so he can take care of him." Ťhrinān tried to encourage his father.

Thranduil set the feather, ready to write. But instead of words, tears fell down and wet the parchment.

"Here, let me help you with that." Ťhrinān said as he took it from his father's hands, ready to write.

"Tell him what happened…" Thranduil cried.

Ťhrinān stared at his father and asked as gently as he could, "What happened here should stay with us. I do not want him to hurt Greenleaf more that he is now. He is my little brother, and your youngest ion. Do you wish him hurt by telling them what happened? He already felt ashamed and guilty for what had happened, that is why he left us…"

Thranduil wiped the tears away as he tried to be stronger for his sons, he took a deep breath and answered, "You are right my son, I am blessed you are with me…"

"Then," Ťhrinān lowered his head over the damp, empty parchment and asked, "What should I write?"

"Let him know that my elfling is on his way… and ask him to take care of him…"

"Help me with that Adar…" Ťhrinān said as he too found himself staring over the parchment.

"Write…" Thranduil said to him, as he was ready to guide his son on what to say, although it was hard, with the pain inside of him.

_"To Lord Elrond…_

_There was an incident in our kingdom… and Princeling Legolas, my youngest son, has left._

_I am asking you to take care of him, saes do not let him get hurt more than he was._

_Best regards,_

_King Thranduil."_

Ťhrinān stared over the parchment, and asked with a heavy heart, "Adar, are you sure you want it send? The lord will get suspicious, and Adar, do not forget that he is a healer, he might want to check to see if there is any injury on his body."

"Aye, it is… I want him to take care of him, I do not want to see him more hurt than he was inside, all the mental anguish as he blames himself." Thranduil replied to his son.

**

* * *

**

**Imladris**

_One week later…_

The messenger reached Imladris, hoping to see Lord Elrond and give him the urgent message from his king.

The guards led him safely to Lord Elrond's room.

Lord Elrond appeared with Aragorn as they stared curiously at the messenger.

Lord Elrond noticed the green colors that decorated the clothes that the messenger wore and thought of Mirkwood, as he hoped that nothing bad has happened.

"What is it?" Elrond asked the tired messenger.

He took note of the weary eyes in front of him and noticed the pallor of the messenger's face, and thought 'It must be something important if the elf did not take at least one quick rest.'

Before the messenger said a word, Elrond noticed him trying to take a step, but instead he collapsed.

"Take him to the healing room," he instructed the guards, and then he turned to Aragorn, "You are coming with me."

When they were inside of the healing room, the Healer started to work on the messenger's weary body, he found the parchment in his clothes, and put it aside. After taking care of him, he sat next to the messenger and started to open the parchment.

Aragorn stared over him with concern, he asked, "What is it, Adar?"

"It is from King Thranduil, Legolas' father." Elrond replied as he noticed the frown on his son's face, and thought, 'Did I not tell you about him being a prince? I thought I did.'

"Is he a prince? He never told me… why did he hide his identity from me?" Aragorn asked his father.

Elrond nodded, but he found he had no answer for his son's second question.

"Why?" Aragorn asked again.

"I do not know… maybe you should ask him yourself, after all he is your mellon." Elrond replied as he watched his son.

"You are right, I will do it, … now, what was said in the parchment?" Aragorn asked.

"Here, read it yourself…" Elrond handed him the parchment, as he studied the messenger.

"I wonder what happened there…" Aragorn wondered.

"…"

"Have you said anything?" Elrond asked.

"No…" Aragorn replied, seemed slightly confused by his father's words.

"Gollum…" the messenger mumbled.

"What about that creature?" Elrond asked, his voice curious.

"… He escaped…"

"WHAT?" both of them called. They never expected this to happen.

"Is this why Legolas came in the first place?" Aragorn asked.

"I… yes, I think…" the messenger replied.

**The End…**

**See you in the next part of Elfling At War…**


End file.
